


Ghost Fragment: Iron Wolves

by WarlordFelwinter



Series: Destiny / Iron Lords [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: fake grimoire, iron lords - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlordFelwinter/pseuds/WarlordFelwinter





	Ghost Fragment: Iron Wolves

## TYPE: Transcript.  
DESCRIPTION: Log.  
SOURCE: Warlord-type, Class Warlock, designate Felwinter.  
//AUDIO UNAVAILABLE//  
//TRANSCRIPT FOLLOWS//

 

> **[1.01]** I have never before met someone with such a penchant for omitting important information as Timur. Such is my luck that this trait would manifest in someone with equally atrocious manners as relevant memory.
> 
> **[1.02]**  A few of these quirks became apparent to me in the times we have interacted before, but none so aggravating as arriving at my door with an entourage of Risen. I had intended for him to come alone. Instead he brought these… ‘Iron Wolves’. A band of Risen who have been pitting themselves against the more violent Warlords. Whom Timur had forgotten to tell I was a Warlord. It was an uncomfortable meeting to say the least—
> 
> **[ _INDISTINCT SOUNDS OF FIGHTING_ ]**
> 
> **[ _LOUD YELP_ ]**
> 
> **[1.03]**   **[ _ASIDE_ ]** Caruso! Stop harassing Elliot! This is your last warning.
> 
> **[1.04]**  Timur is evidently a member of this organization. Another thing he never felt important enough to mention. This, at least, I had figured out on my own before he brought these strays to my door. Yet he goes on for hours about the various intricacies and variations of the Eliksni language. It is fascinating to listen to him, but I do wish he could focus.
> 
> **[1.05]**  It’s thus far unclear what the Wolves intend to do with Felwinter Peak. I have opened my land to them for the time. The other Warlords know well to stay away from my borders, so they will be safe here. Timur asked me to join their cause. Their ideas are certainly new, and intriguing. I will hear them out, but I am not promising anything yet.
> 
> **[1.06]**  I suspect my actions will provoke the other Warlords. I’ll have to keep a tighter watch on my borders for any who are feeling bold. At the least it will give me an excuse to spend time away from the peak and its new residents. This has been my bastion of solitude for a long time, but I suspect that time is ending. I overheard one of the Wolves talking about the possibility of building something here. I doubt they will respect any orders from me. I’ll have to talk to Timur about keeping them under control. 

## //TRANSCRIPT END//


End file.
